


Sprinkles

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Iroh trains Zuko for a very special task





	Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2016, prompt: Sprinkles.

“Uncle, this is stupid! I should be training to fight the Avatar!”

“Clear your mind of negative thoughts, Zuko. Remember, the elements needs to be perfectly balanced or your results will be faulty. You need careful assessment, good planning, and agile hands.  You must have the right ingredients and measure their concentrations carefully. When you firebend the mixture, it must be at a specific temperature and angle, for a specific amount of time.”

“This has nothing to do with my firebending! You just want to eat cookies with your tea!”

“Remember your breathing technique, Zuko, and don’t forget the sprinkles.”


End file.
